villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chairman Drek
Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek (simply known as Chairman Drek) is the head of the Blarg species and main antagonist in the 2002 video game Ratchet & Clank ''and the upcoming 2016 ''Ratchet & Clank ''feature film. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Shredder in the 2012 ''TMNT TV series,Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch ''franchise and Sarevok Anchev in Baldur's Gate. ''Ratchet & Clank Chairman Drek, later retitled to Ultimate'' Supreme Executive Chairman Drek (he would have continually promoted himself had Ratchet and Clank not defeated him), was native to the planet Orxon and was leader of the Blarg race. In the events of ''Ratchet & Clank, he and his army were attempting to create a new planet by taking chunks of different planets and adding them to their new world after Drek severely polluted Orxon and the planet's population grew at an unbalanced pace, killing anyone that got in their way of creating their new home. A diminuitive robot named Clank was horrified at his intentions and fled the planet Quartu by stealing a Blarg ship, but was shot down by Drek's troops and crashlanded on planet Veldin, where he would meet a Lombax named Ratchet and would team up to find the galactic superhero Captain Qwark and stop Drek. When Drek noticed Ratchet's ship departing Veldin, he ordered a shaded figure (later revealed to be Captain Qwark himself, as Drek secretly hired him to be the spokesman of the new planet) to "take care of them." While Ratchet and Clank traveled the galaxy in search of Qwark and foiled Drek's operations on various planets, such as rescuing the Chairman of planet Novalis from Drek's henchmen, Drek himself posted videos of his intentions of creating the new planet by extracting large chunks of them, thus causing the planets that were damaged to end up hurtling out of orbit and into the sun, killing the planet's populations and destroying the planet itself in the process. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank finally found Qwark in Blackwater City on planet Rilgar and he agreed to help them and told the duo to meet him at his HQ on planet Umbris, where the famous superhero betrayed the duo and left them to fight off the Blargian Snagglebeast, which they killed, much to Drek's frustration and he ordered Qwark to kill the two heroes or he would be fired. Eventually, he had Qwark use a Blarg ship to fight Ratchet and Clank at the Gemlik Moonbase. Ratchet confronted him again, but despite Qwark's efforts, he failed again and was shot down and Drek fired him. ' '''Later, Drek planned to destroy Veldin to finish off his planet, but this was uncovered by Ratchet and Clank who immediately returned to Veldin to confront Drek. The duo eventually found Drek waiting for them in a giant mech and fought them. After confessing he was responsible for the pollution on Orxon, he activated a laser to destroy Veldin, but Ratchet and Clank deactivated it and sent his mech falling onto the surface on his new planet with him still inside it. Ratchet then pointed the laser at the new planet and destroyed it and killed Drek. It is unknown what became of the Blarg upon Drek's demise, but it is likely that they were either wiped out (the laser destroyed their new planet, and it seems likely that their entire population was already on their planet) or severly reduced in population. ''Ratchet & Clank (2016) He is to return as the main antagonist of the animated movie coming soon to theaters. He is going to be voiced by Paul Giamatti. Trivia *Each time Chairman Drek was introduced, his name ended up longer (it starts out as just "Chairman Drek", then moves on to "Executive Chairman Drek", "Supreme Executive Chairman Drek" and finally "Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek". *Though he at first seems to be a humorous extremist, he ultimately turns out to be one of the most evil villains in the Ratchet and Clank series. *Chairman Drek has a few similarities to Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Though they at first appear to be humorous and affable villains that are Neutral Evil...they ultimately turn out to be one of the most vile characters in their series in the long run. They are also the main antagonists of their respective games, though Dimentio appears to be a lackey at first, and are the final bosses of their respective games, and are shown to be sadistic. Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Dictator Category:Oppressors Category:Polluters Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Laser-Users Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes